Devices by way of which a guide unit can be attached to a furniture part are known in the most varied embodiments in the field of furniture construction. In particular for a furniture part which is guided so as to be movable in relation to a second furniture part, an attachment device is often configured for positioning the furniture parts in relation to one another, preferably in a closed position of the furniture part on the second furniture part, for example, or in relation to the guide device.